Sailor Moon D: Disney Style
by TheGoodWitchoftheNorth
Summary: SM X Disney Princesses Crossover! The Negaverse is brewing trouble in the world of Disney, and the Sailor Scouts can’t leave Tokyo for the sake of the future. So who does Luna turn to for help? Everyone’s favorite princesses, of course! Chapter 4 uploaded
1. Prologue

"Sailor Moon D: Disney Style"

Rating PG

Genre: General/Humor

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the Disney Princesses and other characters.

Summary: The Negaverse is brewing trouble in the world of Disney, and the Sailor Scouts can't leave Tokyo for the sake of the future. So who does Luna turn to for help? Everyone's favorite princesses, of course!

Prologue: Sailor Scouts from Another World?

It had been years since the Sailor Scouts were called upon to fight against the Negaverse after the Golden Queen Galaxia was healed by Sailor Moon's pure heart. The girls moved on with their lives, and Serena was finally married to Darien, her lover from her past and future. Their future daughter Rini, now a teenager of fourteen years of age, would often travel back into time just to see her parents when they were younger and to see if they had conceived the little seed that would be the next moon child. She would talk about middle school, her adventures with Diana (the daughter of Artemis and Luna), and her relationship with her betrothed Helios, the priest of Elysian. As much as she loved the man who was Pegasus, Serena finally realized why her father did not like the idea of his daughter dating an older man like Darien, but unlike the overprotective Ken Moon, she had known Helios for a long time and trusted him with all her heart, knowing that he would never hurt her baby.

Even Neo-Queen Serenity and the future Sailor Venus managed to keep a good eye on the two young lovers in the Crystal Palace, which, according to Rini, was rather intimidating.

The older women of the group, the outer Sailor Scouts, finished college and began their careers. Amara and Michelle became professional musicians and toured together throughout the country, but they also had their hobbies to do during their free time. Amara was still a tomboy at heart and would race other bikers whenever she had the chance, and Michelle bought an art studio in downtown Tokyo to introduce little children to the world of art. Their relationship, however, slowly came to an end when Michelle was introduced to a charming male French artist she met while attending graduate school in Paris. Amara was not fine with the breakup at first, but after she encountered Seiya, one of the Sailor Starlights, outside of her door with chocolates and flowers in his hands and a heartfelt apology for her on his lips, all intimate memories with Michelle vanished. Amara accepted Seiya's apology and gradually welcomed him into her life.

Trista became a world famous fashion designer and left Tokyo for America, although she knew she would see the Sailor Scouts again in the future. She was granted the chance to fulfill her dream before she would be stationed at the Gates of Time for the rest of her life. Serena and her friends supported the lone Sailor Scout by going on weekly shopping spree at any store that carried Meioh Clothes. As for little Hotaru… Well, she was not little anymore. In fact, after the battle of Chaos and Galaxia, she matured back to the age when she first became Sailor Saturn at such a rapid pace. Thus, she became a student at Juuban High School and moved back to her father's mansion to reestablish a relationship that was broken thanks to Pharaoh 90.

The five inner Sailor Scouts graduated from high school with respectable scores and started a new life at Juuban University. Amy was involved with the intensive medical department as a pre-med major while balancing her love life with Seiya's older brother Taiki, Lita was focusing on Family and Consumer Science courses and worked part time at the Crown Arcade and Restaurant with her boss and boyfriend Andrew, and with the help of Seiya's other older brother Yaten (and boyfriend too), Mina was accepted into the School of Theatre, Dance, and Music. Serena, on the other hand, became serious with her studies in high school for she knew that as future queen of Crystal Tokyo, she would be dealing with politics and the law. So she enrolled into the School of Law and was able to pick up a minor in art because she could not part with her hobby.

But as for Raye, the lonely raven-haired priestess, she became involved with world religions and continued to operate the Cherry Hill Temple after her grandfather's death. She became wise and knowledgeable about spirituality. Every night, she sat in front of her fire in the mediation room to sense any danger lurking around. Despite the fact the Negaverse as she knew was gone for good, she kept having a weird sensation telling her that it was not quite over yet.

One night when the full moon was high in the sky, Raye did her daily fire reading, chanting a phrase to help her see what evil force was out there. "Sun, moon, earth, star," she whispered repeatedly. Before she was able to finish, the fire roared to the ceiling and showed a golden image of an evil sea witch destroying an underwater kingdom, much like the rage of Queen Beryl against the Moon Kingdom during the Silver Millennium. Then, seven images – five young women, a teenage girl, and a man whose face was hidden behind a mask – appeared before the giant blazing flame died down into ashes and soot.

Raye looked at the hearth dumfounded and confused. The flame was simply put out, she thought as she lowered her hands over the cold coals. There was no heat, which meant something strange would happen soon. She picked up a coal and felt something wet covering it.

"Water?" she asked herself. "But how?"

The fire quickly returned, causing Raye to stumble backward and land on her bottom. In front of her, another image appeared but with more details. Standing in the fire was a new Sailor Scout but not a Sailor Scout from Japan.

Raye's violet eyes widened as she looked closely at the girl. Her hair was styled in the same manner as Sailor Moon's but obviously not long enough for the ends curled at her waist, her bangs swooped to the side of her head, her fuku was similar to those on the Super Sailor Scout level and was designed with matching patterns like both Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon's fuku, but instead of moons, she wore shells for her jewelry and charms and also for her brooch.

There was only one girl that quickly came into Raye's mind, a girl she thought to have been imaginary just like other cartoons and fairy tales.

"Princess Ariel?"

The following morning, the five Sailor Scouts and Darien held their first meeting in a long time at the temple. Raye explained to them the images she saw in the fire, including the one of Ariel as a Sailor Scout. The girls were astonished to hear of a Disney princess becoming one of them.

"But how can that be? We're from two different worlds!" asked Mina.

"And besides, Disney princesses cannot become Sailor Scouts. We are the chosen ones," said Lita.

"I know that," sighed Raye, "but I am afraid there may be other Sailor Scouts from other worlds besides the one we know."

"So is it possible for us to fight with them?" asked Amy.

Luna, the black cat, climbed on top of the table and replied, "I'm afraid we can't, Amy. These Sailor Scouts must be awakened in their own time. They are not from the present; they are from the past based on the fairy tales they lived in. I am afraid your powers would not be useful at all."

"Not to mention, if you girls decide to go back into the past to help these girls, you will be entering into the magical world of Disney, which is very different from our world," added Artemis, the white cat. "You have to stay in Japan in case the Negaverse does return, and if for some odd reason you don't leave the past, things here in the present and in the future might be altered."

"So, how can we awaken the princess' powers?" asked Darien. "Surely there must be a way."

"Don't worry about it, Darien," said Luna. A golden aura shone around her body, and in a beam of golden light, the black cat transformed into her human self. Standing on her golden heels, she continued her speech. "I'll summon Trista to send me through the Gates of Time with the key Rini used to travel from Crystal Tokyo. From there on, I will help Ariel and the other chosen princesses to fight against the Negaverse of their time, just like when I helped Sailor Moon years ago."

"Luna, take me with you!" begged Serena. "I want to help them!"

Luna shook her dark head. "It's too dangerous, Serena. You'll be needed here. There's no telling what will happen to you if you went with us. If you do get killed, you might not be reborn again before Crystal Tokyo."

"Then give my powers to Ariel, or at least some to help her fight whatever's out there."

"Do you mean to tell us that without all of your strength and power from the Silver Crystal, you don't care if you get killed just because you gave it to another Sailor Scout?" asked Artemis.

"If it means to help a generation from long ago, yes. I want them to experience the life of a Sailor Scout," replied Serena. "I've done my job after rescuing Galaxia from Chaos. It's time for me to step down for a while since I won't be able to fight right away once I become Neo-Queen Serenity. If I am killed and am not able to be reborn in time, I don't care. It's my decision, not anyone else's. By the way, Luna, I think Ariel deserves to be the leader. Do you think you can arrange that? I mean after all, she is my favorite Disney princess."

There was a huge groan that filled the room as her friends and Darien hung their heads. "Will she ever become serious?" asked the Earth Prince.

"Probably not," answered Raye.

"And to think she'll be our future queen," added Amy.

Mina and Lita glared at the blue-headed braniac. "Don't remind us."

Up next: With the help of Sailor Pluto, Luna goes back into time during Ariel's engagement to Prince Eric (okay, so they did not really get married right away). How will their first encounter go, and will Ariel accept her new role? And just who is this Sea Witch in Raye's vision? Is it Ursula back from the dead and will she really destory Atlantica?

You'll find out… Once you review this story!


	2. Book I: Chapter I

"Sailor Moon D: Disney Style"

Rating PG

Genre: General/Humor

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the Disney Princesses and other characters.

Summary: The Negaverse is brewing trouble in the world of Disney, and the Sailor Scouts can't leave Tokyo for the sake of the future. So who does Luna turn to for help? Everyone's favorite princesses, of course!

Book I

Chapter One: A Starfish Is Born – The Prelude to the Birth of Sailor Triton

_Dear Diary,_

_It has been my second week on land since the death of Ursula, and planning a wedding two months away is hard work. Eric has a lot of relatives, neighbors from other kingdoms, and ambassadors on his list for me to invite, whereas my list is another story…_

… _Which brings me to the main point of this entry. You see, my relatives are all merpeople. Daddy, my sisters, my friends Urchin and Maria… They are all merfolk, just like what I used to be. I do not know if I should invite them. I know Daddy trusts Eric so much after he risked his life to save Atlantica, but does he trust humans in general? I would like to see him give each and every human being a chance. Not all of them are barbaric flesh eaters, especially my dear Eric! And if I have Eric's child after we get through with this wedding, will he accept his grandchild?_

_So much to think about, and it does cause so much stress! As far as my life on land is concerned, I am getting used to it. I do want to strangle Scuttle, though, the next time I see him. Ooh, that bird is going to get it good! I was already embarrassed the first time I had dinner with Eric and Sir Grimsby. A fork (or a dinglehopper, according to Scuttle) is used as an utensil for eating food, not to comb hair, and a snarblatt is actually a pipe for smoking (which is a bad habit to pick up, or so I am told). So, now because I was misled in my "human education" courses with Scuttle, Eric and his court are teaching me the proper use of these possessions. Grimsby, Carlotta, and anyone else who works for my prince know about my secret, so they do understand. My walking skills are doing quite well, and I have been learning how to ballroom dance. That, however, is another story. I do not know how many times I stepped on Eric's toes with my high heals!_

_Eric is having a great time walking Max along the beach. Maybe I should join them. It is pretty sunny out there after all._

_Ariel_

The redheaded princess, soon-to-be bride and queen, laid her purple book and feather aside on her bookshelf next to the giant window as she slid off the sill and walked across the large guest room, slipping on her navy blue shoes at the door and brushing her right hand through her fiery hair. As she came across the grand staircase, she looked around to see if Carlotta or Grimsby was nearby and hopped onto the railing, sliding all the way down to the end until she was two or three steps away from the bottom and quickly jumped off to prevent any accidents and injuries that may cause damage to her body. After watching Eric doing the same thing but with a loud cry for help at the end, she knew it was not something she should do all the time, let alone her prince. Of course, she heard what it could do to a man's certain anatomy.

Her blue cape hung by the grand doorway on a hook, and she put it on her slender shoulders in case of a sudden wind along the water. The sun felt warm on her face as she walked into the golden light surrounded by a clear blue sky, a light shade of green grass, a tan road of sand, and a deep blue hue of the ocean next to the castle. From a distance she could see Eric playing fetch with the giant sheepdog, laughing all the while. She approached him quietly to surprise the man she would marry and share the rest of her life with.

Eric was too occupied to pay attention to the alluring siren behind him. Just after he threw a red ball far away from him so Max could chase after it, a pair of small yet skinny fingers tickled his sides. "Hey!" he chuckled. "Stop it! Ariel, now I mean it! You don't like it when I do it!"

"I know," the princess giggled. "Call it payback, if you will."

The dark-haired prince shook his head. "Fine, you're right." He pulled her in front of him and gave her a kiss on her luscious red lips. "What were you doing back at the castle?" he asked.

Ariel shrugged her shoulders. "Just doing some thinking, I suppose. I am a little worried about the wedding."

Eric nodded in agreement. "Is it about your father?"

"It's not just Daddy, Eric. It's the entire family line. I don't know how everyone will take it."

"Ariel, let me remind you of one thing, okay? They already know mermaids and mermen exist. Remember what happened at that disastrous wedding I nearly had with Vanessa – I mean Ursula? They won't care if the father, the family, and the friends of the bride are merfolk! They could care less about them. It's all about us, Ariel. Us."

Ariel did not need to listen to her man twice. His eyes held the truth in the light blue irises. She sighed and answered, "And it should be about the two of us. Thanks, Eric." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "I needed to hear that."

"I know." He felt Max's wet nose under his left hand and laughed. "Good boy," he said, taking the wet red ball from the sheepdog's mouth. "Let's go home, Max! I'll race you back at the castle!"

Before the young prince took off running, he looked at Ariel and asked, "Are you going to come in?"

"No," she replied. "I'm going to sit out here and just think for a while." She sat down at the nearest boulder to prove her point. Looking at the blue ocean, she added, "I need the sound of the sea to soothe my heart."

Eric nodded his head as for he understood his little mermaid. He whistled for his dog and ran back to the castle alone.

Ariel, on the other hand, sighed as she watched the sea gulls fly over the vast ocean and listened to the sound of dolphins crying far away. She loved her underwater home indeed, but she loved Eric too. Wasn't that the reason why she traded her fins for a pair of legs in the first place?

From the corner of her eye, she saw a medium-sized shell sticking out of the sand. She picked it and ran her fingers over the smooth edges. "Heh," she muttered to herself, "love makes you do stupid things, doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does, your highness," said a female voice from behind. Ariel jumped and turned around to find an older woman – no more than thirty years old – standing behind her in a simple black and gold peasant dress. Her fair skin reminded the princess of a fairy, and her long black hair with two buns on each side of her head was a style she was not familiar with.

But the thing that grabbed her attention the most was the crescent moon necklace that hung low at her tummy. The woman was too good to be a peasant or a commoner. She should have been a noblewoman, Ariel thought. Walking closer to the woman with suspicion in her eyes, she asked, "Who are you, and how did you know I was a princess?"

The woman laughed and smiled. Her blue eyes twinkled as she answered, "My name is Luna. I live not too far away from here, and I know you are Princess Ariel because I have seen you and the prince himself walking along the beach a few times. But you certainly don't look like a princess."

"And you don't certainly act like any other commoner, Luna," Ariel smiled. "I guess we are both even."

"Pardon me for intruding, but why are you sitting out here alone? Shouldn't you be with Prince Eric?" asked Luna.

"It's okay, Luna. Eric knows that when I am outside alone watching the ocean, I am just contemplating, which is what I am doing. I have a lot on my mind because of the wedding. But I guess all brides are like that. It's just that I find…" Ariel paused for a moment to look at Luna straight in the eye, knowing that she was about to tell a lie in order for her to keep her true identity and heritage a secret. "It's just that I find the sea to be soothing and calming. It takes me away from reality a bit. I don't know why but it does that to me as if I was part of it a long time ago. But I'm not." She turned back to the sea with a defeated look on her face. Not anymore, that is, she silently added.

Luna nodded her head. "I know how you feel, your highness," she said. "It is like me and the Moon. My mother told me why I was named Luna. I was a child of serenity and elegance, and that is how my mother would describe the Moon because ever since she was a little girl, she would watch it in amazement. She was right about me being serene but I don't have an elegant life."

Ariel looked back at the woman and scoffed. "Not elegant? You are elegant, Luna, in your own way!"

"That I am, but not to others. I am nothing more than a mere commoner. You, dear princess, are another story. You are truly the elegant one."

Luna began to walk away, but Ariel stopped her. "Wait! You look like need a job around here. I don't know why I feel this way, but in my heart, I know you do. What do you do for a living?"

"Milk the cows, feed the chicken… The usual. Why?"

"Well…" Ariel bit her lower lip in hesitation. There was something weird about the woman that grabbed her attention, and she wanted to get to know her better. She knew in her good heart Luna was not an evil person. No, she was very real and very intelligent. If Eric had an advisor like Sir Grimsby, then she had every right to have one as well! "Would you like to work for Eric and me? And if Eric approves the idea, would you be my advisor too? You seem pretty educated."

Luna's eyes lit up at the offer that was given to her. She gladly accepted it and walking side by side with the young princess, she made her way toward her new home. So far, so good, she thought. Now to find time to give her my gift before it's too late…

Meanwhile, somewhere at the bottom of the ocean in the canyons and the underwater volcanoes, an evil red spirit swan through the currents and the shadows where one could expect to find a wicked creature brewing trouble. The spirit had been on a long journey but was almost close to its destination.

"Those stupid Sailor twerps thought they got rid of me once I was out of the naïve and innocent Galaxia," it hissed. "But they don't know that I am still alive, and being in another place in another time, they won't be able to stop me! No one can stop Chaos!"

Finally, the red spirit stopped at the mouth of a deceased sea serpent whose skeleton body had once been inhabited by the evil sea witch Ursula. It floated inside the empty home, finding bits and pieces of what was the old hag. The spirit transformed itself into a cyclone, gathering the pieces until all was picked up with each step. A red claw reached into the clam cupboard and grabbed several potions, pouring them all into the empty cauldron. Then, with the pieces covering its body, the spirit jumped into the cauldron, its cackle sounding much like the Sea Witch herself as it took the form the sea serpent's former owner.

No one heard Ursula's evil laugh, nor did they hear her threat. "Soon I will take over the world once again, but starting with Atlantica! Long live King Triton and long live Princess Ariel!"

Back on the surface, Eric was more than glad to have Luna as Ariel's personal advisor. He too felt it was time for Ariel to learn about womanhood and, perhaps, motherhood. Though Luna lied about not being married and not being a mother, she had helped several women raise their children through the years. Grimsby sighed in relief and whispered to the young master, "I hope she can handle the frustration I have gone through with the princess so far."

Eric chuckled. "At least Ariel knows now not to use eating utensils for combs," he answered.

Ariel turned around and glared at her prince. "I heard that," she hissed. She led Luna to one of the few guest chambers in the building. As they climbed the grand staircase, Ariel began to speak. "You will be in one of the rooms on the East Wing of the castle. If you follow the blue carpet below your feet, it will take you directly to the West Wing where my study and my private chambers are."

"And the prince?" asked Luna.

"In between the wings. His is not so hard to miss." Ariel glanced to her right only to see a huge wooden "E" carved in the middle of two wooden doors.

Luna giggled and replied, "I see what you mean, your highness." When her lady stopped, the woman looked up at the pair of doors in front of her, standing in awe of the size and height of the entrance. Is this where I'll be staying the entire time, she thought.

The princess opened the door and peered inside. Although the room had not been used for a long time, it was fairly dusty and still clean. The bed, however, was unmade, and the bed sheets were nowhere to be found.

"I'm afraid I'll have to get Carlotta to fetch some sheets," said Ariel. "And what about clothes to wear around the castle, Luna? Do you have some at your home?"

"Yes, I do," answered Luna.

"I will send you back home to get everything you wish to have for your bedroom. And in due time, I will have some of the ladies make some nice dresses for you." Ariel grabbed Luna by the hand and added, "I would like you to attend my wedding. I need some support since my family…" She paused for a moment for she realized she had almost let the truth slip out of her mouth. "That is to say, since my family won't be in the wedding."

"Are they dead?" asked Luna.

"No, they have… This fear of boats. It does, however, go back to my mother's death." Ariel lowered her eyes, thinking about the queen she barely remembered and the harsh words of her overprotective father, insulting the human race and blaming them for the queen's loss. _They are not barbaric!_

She snapped out over her trance as Luna placed a hand on her right shoulder. "Are you okay, your highness?"

"Yes," replied Ariel. "I'm sorry. I'm just having some jitters about the wedding, although it's a few months away." She waved her hand in a dismissing gesture and said, "Honestly, it's nothing to worry about. Now since I don't have any plans tomorrow, I would be honored to help you move in."

Luna's eyes widened for she remembered she truly had no home in this time. How can I move in without the princess and the prince helping me, she thought. She shook her dark head and said, "I do appreciate your offer, but I can get some nice men to help me."

"Are you sure?"

"I am sure. You can help me unpack, though."

Ariel smiled and answered, "That I can do."

That night as everyone in the kingdom were preparing for bed, Ariel sat on her bed in her pink nightgown, braiding her red hair in two pigtails. She had just finished when she hear a light knock on her door. "Come in," she said, hoping it would be Eric giving her a goodnight kiss. But it could not have been possible for he was outside playing with his flute, the same flute that caught Ariel's attention on their birthday night and that was later retrieved by Flounder days after Eric nearly gave up on his search for the girl who saved him.

But it was Luna all dressed in gold and black with a small purple box in her hand. "Am I bothering you, Princess?"

Ariel shook her head. "Not at all. Come, sit down by me."

Luna walked across the room and took her spot next to the young princess. She cleared her throat and said, "You know, I want to thank for your hospitality and generosity. It is not often for a princess like you to take in a commoner like and give her a job that same day. I do appreciate it."

Handing over the purple box to Ariel, she said, "It's a gift for you. A token of saying thanks."

Ariel opened the top and pulled out a sea green shell locket. The outside felt like a real shell and embedded inside was a round silver crystal, much like the one that belonged to Sailor Moon.

"Oh, Luna!" gasped Ariel. "This is pretty. You didn't have to do all of this!"

The woman smiled and answered, "No, I didn't. But I did because of you. Thank you, Princess Ariel, and goodnight."

"Thank you so much," said Ariel. "Goodnight, Luna. Sleep well." She watched the dark-haired beauty exit the room and examined the gift closely. There was something about the crystal that attracted her. She touched the silver surface lightly and suddenly felt a weird sensation running through her veins. It was warm and soothing like the sun above the sea. But just as she was enjoying the feeling, it vanished.

Saddened about the short-lived moment, Ariel placed the shell locket on her bedside table and curled under her sheets, blowing out the candle and sending the giant room into darkness. Little did she know of the mischief that was going on under the sea. Little did she know of the rebirth of one of her greatest enemies.

And little did she know of the silver crystal in the shell locket and the adventures that lied ahead.

Up next: Ariel faces danger and loss thanks to the evil Sea Witch Ursula and learns the truth about Luna and the shell locket. Will she follow her chosen path? And what's this? A new Tuxedo Mask? Who is he?

Don't forget to read and review!


	3. Book I: Chapter II

"Sailor Moon D: Disney Style"

Rating PG

Genre: General/Humor

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the Disney Princesses and other characters.

Summary: The Negaverse is brewing trouble in the world of Disney, and the Sailor Scouts can't leave Tokyo for the sake of the future. So who does Luna turn to for help? Everyone's favorite princesses, of course!

Author's Note: My FF muse decided to give me an idea as I plan to write this story: I am going to split this entire story into two books. Book I will contain the early adventures of the five Disney Sailor Scout Princesses and the mission to destroy the born-again Ursula, similar to the classic episodes of Sailor Moon. Book II will be about the girls' life in the present/future as well as the adventures of two new DSSP. It will be loosely based on Sailor Moon R (the Negamoon arc for all you who remember Rini, the Four Sisters, Diamond, etc.), which will then explain why I picked Ariel over Cinderella to have the Sailor Moon-like role (even though Ariel is more like Sailor Mercury and Sailor Neptune because of being a former mermaid). Don't worry. I plan to have Cindy in the story somewhere. Also, Book II will have interaction between the Scouts and the Princesses, AND THE PRINCESSES WILL BE OOC! So, if you say that Ariel is too clumsy or Jasmine has become a real snob, just remember this: They are no longer princesses in our time, and they have the personalities of the original Sailor Scouts. And as a side note, there might be a Book III, but I have not decided on that yet.

And to answer your question, Inuko Metallium, I was not originally going to include Pocahontas, Mulan, and Kida, but my muse got a hold of me the other day and basically told me to add them into the script but not right away. I think they would be better off as being the next Outer Sailor Scouts. Come on… Pocahontas and Mulan might not be actual princesses, but they do indeed kick some Nega-butt! Personally, Kida could pose as the next Sailor Neptune… But don't worry! I am not planning to make two of them lesbians. That would not be Disney-like of me to do such a thing.

Of course, I did not say who would win at the end of Book I. That is for me to know, and you to find out. :-P

Anyway, on with the story!

Book I

Chapter Two: The Roar of the Sea – Sailor Triton's Arrival!

Ariel swam through the darkest areas of her underwater world, somehow having the ability to breathe without being a mermaid. Everywhere around her, traces of destruction were found on the sea floor. This was not natural; this was caused by someone or something filled with evil.

Kicking her legs harder, she swam closer to her destination. She did not know where she was going at first, but as she swam further ahead, she saw landmarks of a place she once knew. A place she once remembered as a child.

A place she called home.

She stopped swimming as she looked up at the gates that had once been shut to protect invaders from attacking her beloved kingdom. The long green shells had been blown into pieces by something similar to her father's powerful trident and stood right open for access into the golden city. She swam through and observed everything around her. Homes made of rocks were destroyed, shells were obliterated into chunks, and silence filled the land.

She turned her attention to her sea castle, gasping at the sight of what used to be a beautiful place to live. If there was anything she could say to describe what she had seen, it would have been compared to a castle that was gutted out by fire. Instead of flames, smoke and bubbles floated from openings that resembled as opened windows. Towers and pillars were knocked down to the ground.

Atlantica was indeed a mess.

Ariel swam toward the front entrance of the castle, only to find the shell doors busted apart. She made her way inside and swam to the throne room. She found her father King Triton lying helpless and dead on the green floor. Her sisters were enslaved in crystals, presumably dead too. Sebastian and Flounder were nowhere to be found, and Ariel feared they also were no longer alive.

She knelt down beside the dead Sea King and began to weep. She wept for all the lives that were lost. She wept for the loss of her home. But most of all, she wept for not being there for her people and her family when she was needed the most all because she was no longer part of their world.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," she sobbed as she held her father's limp body in her arms. "I should have never fallen in love with Eric. I should have just obeyed you in the first place. This is my fault."

"And you are right about that, dearie." Ariel gasped and looked behind her, only to find her nemesis, who helped her enter the human world, wearing her father's crown and pointing his trident right at her. "Time to kiss your man goodbye and join the rest of the family!"

At the impact of feeling the almighty power of the trident hitting her at the heart, Ariel's blue eyes flung open, realizing that it was just a bad nightmare. Sweat poured down from her forehead, and her breath came in short gasps. "She can't be alive. It has to be a dream!" she panted.

Lightning struck outside her window and thunder boomed loudly in the air, causing the castle to rattle a bit. As much as she used to like storms, Ariel threw her pillow above her head and, against her will, tried to go back to sleep. Hopefully, she thought, I won't dream about Atlantica begin destroyed.

But sleep never came. At the sound of a bird pecking at the window, she jolted out of bed and saw Scuttle tapping on the glass with Sebastian the crab holding onto a webbed leg. "Let me in! This is an emergency!" he yelled as another roll of thunder sounded.

Ariel scurried across the room and quickly opened the window for her feathered friend. The silly seagull landed on the floor, shook the excess of water off his feathers, and sent Sebastian flying into Ariel's bed sheets. "Whew! I thought that would get your attention, Princess!" he exclaimed.

"What is it, Scuttle?" asked Ariel. "What's wrong?"

"You have to go back to Atlantica, Ariel! It's Ursula! She's alive!"

"What? How can that be?"

Sebastian found his way out of the ball of satin and crawled toward the princess. "We have no clue, Ariel," he began. "She came out of nowhere and surprised us all, but Atlantica…"

Ariel watched their expressions turn to sorrow and grief. "What about Atlantica? What's wrong? What happened to Daddy and my sisters?"

Scuttle hopped over to Ariel's feet and looked up at her with tears in his eyes. "It's gone. It's all gone, sweetie. Triton was overthrown, your sisters have been captured, and it's all now in the hands of Ursula."

"And since she's alive, she coming right after you and Eric. You two must go back," added Sebastian.

Ariel dropped to her knees and sobbed into her hands. "No," she whispered. "This can't be happening! It was all a dream, a nightmare!"

"What do you mean?"

Ariel looked at her friends and answered, "Just a few minutes ago, I had a dream that Ursula did everything you said. And she must have killed me too." She wiped away the tears that were flowing down her face. "Were there any survivors?"

Sebastian shook his head. "Several fish managed to escape, but many of de civilians were captured and placed under dat witch's control. Your sisters are presumed dead and are enslaved in dese giant crystals, and without his trident, your father had no power to defeat Ursula. She managed to take over de throne quite easily."

"And Flounder?"

"He's outside waiting for you, Princess," replied Scuttle, pointing a feather toward the window. "You have to do something or else Ursula is going to get you."

Ariel nodded her head and stood up. "You're right. I can't stand here and do nothing! I have a home to save and a kingdom to protect!" She paused as a thought struck her mind. "But I can't become a mermaid again," she sighed. "What can I do?"

"That, Princess, is something I can help you with." Ariel turned around and saw Luna standing in the door way dressed up in her black and yellow Princess Kaguya dress. Her golden crescent moon was visible on her forehead for everyone to see.

"Luna, what happened to you? You look like a princess!" exclaimed Ariel.

"That is because I used to serve a princess many millenniums ago."

Ariel backed away from the lady who she thought was a friend. "Millenniums ago? This is all to weird for me. Who are you really?"

"My name is Luna," replied the Lunarian woman. "I served Queen Serenity and Princess Serena of the Moon during the Silver Millennium. That was until Queen Beryl destroyed the Moon Kingdom and tried to take over the world. Before her death, the elegant Queen Serenity used all her strength to send the Princess, the Prince of Earth, and the children of the Moon, including the Princess' court, better known as the Sailor Scouts, to present day Earth. My present day, however, is not the same as yours.

"You see, Princess Ariel, I am technically from the future. Princess Serena was reborn on Earth a thousand years later and fought against Queen Beryl and the rest of the Negaverse as Sailor Moon. Since the battle against Chaos and Queen Galaxia, the Sailor Scouts are no longer needed. But one of our wisest Scouts, Sailor Mars, is a priestess at her grandfather's temple, and she sensed a huge disturbance in your time. I'm afraid what happened to Atlantica was what she saw in her vision. It is similar to the fall of the Moon Kingdom. And about Ursula's return… I am afraid Chaos has made its way to your time and claimed the Sea Witch's body."

"So, you're telling me that in a way, Ursula is still dead, but her body has been possessed by this Chaos, right?" asked Ariel.

"I believe you are right."

"Then why didn't you tell me about Ursula's return when we first met? I would have been able to save my family somehow!"

Luna sighed and then continued. "That is because I did not know if you would believe such a thing, since you thought she was dead. In addition, I did not know how you would react if I told you that the shell locket I gave you is your weapon to destroy Ursula and the Negaverse."

"My shell locket?" Ariel looked at the green object on her table and picked it up. "How can it be? It's just a locket." As she opened it up, a flash of sea green light shot from the crystal and pointed at her forehead, showing the symbol of a new Sailor Scout.

"What is that?" asked Scuttle.

"Ariel, are you all right?" asked Sebastian.

But the redheaded princess remained quiet for she was in a trance. In her mind, she saw the destruction of her home that was caused by Ursula. She watched her sisters be struck dead and frozen by the power of the trident, and she observed her father's dethronement as he suffered the same fate of his six older daughters and whispering, "Please save us, Ariel," as his final words. Then, she saw Eric being separated from her as rocks flew high into the air like an earthquake…

In a flash of sea green light, Ariel snapped out of her trance and looked at Luna with fear in her eyes. "What am I?" she asked. "Who am I?"

A smile spread on Luna's face. "Ariel," she said, "you are Sailor Triton."

Scuttle and Sebastian exchanged glances and looked at Ariel. "She's a Sailor Scout?" asked Sebastian.

"That's awesome, sweetie!" said Scuttle.

"This is impossible," said Ariel. "I can't be a Sailor Scout! I don't know why I was chosen to be one!"

"Princess, anything in this world is possible," said Luna. "You were chosen because Chaos is in your true world, and you have the power to stop it." She covered Ariel's hand and the shell locket and then asked, "Are you ready to fight as the Sailor Scout of Atlantica?"

Ariel looked at the silver crystal in her shell locket for a moment and turned her attention back to the blue eyes of her advisor. "Tell me what to do, Luna."

"Repeat after me: Triton Crystal Power."

"Okay," said Ariel. She took a deep breath and cried out, "Triton Crystal Power!"

Sebastian and Scuttle watched in awe as their princess transformed herself into a fighting female warrior. She wore a white fuku with her green locket in the center of a purple bow on her chest as a brooch and a sea green sailor collar running of the back of her shoulders and transparent sleeves at the top of her arms. Her sea green, purple, and white-layered skirt was held up by a gold belt and another green shell in the center. On the back of the multicolored skirt, a long transparent purple ribbon, shaped like the wings of a butterfly, flowed down to her knees. A pair of white gloves donned her hands while her feet were imprisoned in a pair of sea green boots with purple shell charms at the top. She wore a sea green collar around her neck with a purple shell charm in the center, a pair of purple shell earrings, and a gold tiara with a sea green gem in the center. And like Sailor Moon, her long red hair was held up in a pair of buns with a red gem decoration in the center of the buns. In front of the buns, a pair of three white hair clips appeared.

All dressed up and ready to fight, Sailor Triton had finally arrived. She looked down at her new body. She certainly did not look like a princess in her time, and she noticed how short her skirt was. "Oh my!" she exclaimed. "I did not know I'd be this silly looking!"

Luna giggled and then straightened herself up. "Now, Princess, you must listen to me. Being a Sailor Scout means a lot of responsibility."

"What can I do? Do I possess some special power inside or do I use weapons?" asked Ariel.

"That, Princess, lies in your heart. You will know what to do in a battle."

"But I don't, Luna. I need to know now."

Luna placed her hand on Sailor Triton's shoulder and simply smiled. "Trust me, Ariel. The warrior in you will know."

The little mermaid looked at her advisor and knew she was right. All in due time, Ariel, she told herself. "Thank you, Luna." Ariel turned to Scuttle and Sebastian and asked, "Take me to Flounder now!"

As Sailor Triton and Luna rushed out of the bedroom and dashed outside into the storm, a dark figure stepped out of the shadows holding an aqua rose in his hand. He knew it was time for him to fight for the first time, but he had to let Sailor Triton get used to being a superheroine now.

Of course, there was always that option to intervene when she is unable to fight off the enemy. Which, he thought, is about to happen very soon.

Meanwhile, Sailor Triton and Luna caught up with Scuttle, Sebastian, and Sailor Triton's childhood friend Flounder. The blue and yellow guppy jumped happily in the water as he saw a girl like Ariel running toward him. But as she got closer, she appeared a little different. "Ariel? What happened to you?"

"I suggest you call me Sailor Triton when I'm like this, and I don't have any time to explain this to you," answered Ariel. "I will do that later, but I really need you to take me to Atlantica. I need to see what happened and find Ursula. Where is she?"

The waves began to rise and Ursula's laughter rang through the stormy sky. From the center of the sea, the water began to swirl into a giant cyclone on the surface. Then it died down for a bit, but on top of it sat the octopian hag that used the mermaid to get to the Sea King. Sailor Triton gritted her teeth as she noticed something peculiar about Ursula.

On top of her short gray and white hair was the crown of King Triton.

"I guess that answers my question," said Sailor Triton. "She definitely has not changed since Eric killed her."

"Well, well! It's nice to see you again, dearie," said Ursula with an evil grin on her face. "I noticed you seem to taken on the role of a former nemesis of Chaos. It makes me wonder after two weeks of being a human again if you can handle such thing. What do they call you these days? Sailor Ariel?"

"No!" hissed Sailor Triton. "I'm Sailor Triton, Sailor Scout of Atlantica, and in the name of King Triton and the Seven Seas, I will punish you!"

"Oh no! She has also inherited Serena's stupid speech," groaned Luna, hiding her face behind her hands.

"Sailor Triton? Figured you would be named after a moon of Neptune as well as your father. It's such a shame you weren't there to save your family and Atlantica. Believe me, child, it was so easy!"

Sailor Triton clenched her fists as she tried to hold back her tears, but she allowed one tear to fall, which made the Sea Witch laugh hard. "What's this? The little Sailor Scout is crying? I thought you were supposed to be brave! And to think you're Triton's little mermaid! You know, your father was hoping you'd save his life. He was begging for you, but you never came! You were too busy thinking about your human prince!"

"Shut up!" The Sea Witch's taunting made Sailor Triton's control to snap. "That does it, Ursula! If you want to fight me, give me your best shot!"

"She should have never said dat," said Sebastian.

"You're telling me," said Luna.

Ursula smirked and summoned King Triton's beloved trident into her hands. She pointed at a boulder and said, "Come, Betty Boulder! Destroy this pathetic excuse for a Sailor Scout!"

The boulder transformed itself into a slender woman poking out of a giant rock with pebbles covering her skin. "Betty Boulder, at your service!" Without warning, she began to shoot rocks from the palms of her hands at Sailor Triton and Luna.

Like always, Luna managed to dodge the attack, but Sailor Triton was hit hard in the chest and was sent flying against the wet sand. "Ow!" she groaned. "That was a cheap shot!"

"You liked it? I got a few more up my sleeve," giggled the rocky monster. She shot tiny stones at Sailor Triton as the redheaded warrior tried to avoid from getting hit again. It was all she could to stay alive.

"Come on, Sailor Triton!" yelled Flounder.

"Use dat brain in your head! Start fighting!" called Sebastian.

Just as the exhausted Sailor Scout stood on her own two feet, she was greeted by another large rock and landed against a cliff. She was too hurt to stand up, and she was in serious pain. Bruises and scars covered her body, and her costume was already torn.

Suddenly, she felt a paw from a cat clawing at her face. Her eyes gazed over toward a black feline with orange eyes and a gold crescent moon on its forehead. That can't be Luna, she thought, but if she has magical powers, then there's a good chance it might be her! "Ow! That hurts! Luna, is that you?"

"Yes, it's me, Princess!" said the black feline. "This is a form I use when in battle. It's much easier for me so I can hide from any attack. But I don't have time to explain about my cat form. You must look inside your heart and search for the warrior within you! That's the only way in order to beat this monster."

Betty Boulder stood beside the Sea Witch and laughed at the Sailor Scout. "This is too easy," she said.

"I trust you will defeat this merchild?" asked Ursula.

"Oh, I will."

"Good. I expect to hear of her death once you are through with her. And don't forget to take care of her man. He knows about us." Bidding her creature farewell, she dove back into the sea, laughing all the while. "Say goodbye, Princess! You're about to meet your family soon."

Sailor Triton looked around for the Sea Witch only to find herself fighting alone against Betty Boulder. She scooted back against the cliff as the monster began to move toward her. "What do I do?" she asked.

"Did you not listen to me?" hissed Luna. "You must find the Sailor Scout within you! It's the only option!"

"But I don't want to fight like this! I just want to be a mermaid again!" Tears poured out of her eyes as she wailed. But unlike Sailor Moon during her first battle, her wailing was futile and the monster almost a foot away from attacking her. Sailor Triton glanced up to see a rock heading toward her direction at a face pace.

There was no way for her to move. She was frozen in her place. In that short moment, she heard her friends and Luna calling her name, her family begging her to come back home, and her lover screaming in the distance …

I'm going to die! She covered her face with her hands as she waited for death to take her away.

But she did not feel the pain from the incoming rock. All she heard was the sound of the boulder being split in half. Peering through her white gloves, she saw a rose with aqua petals standing firm in the sand between the rocks.

"It can't be!" gasped Luna. "Tuxedo Mask cannot be in this time!"

"Who?" asked Sailor Triton. She had the urge to look over her right shoulder, catching a glimpse of a black object from the corner of her eye. Turning her entire body around, she saw a young man with black hair flowing at the neck and dressed in a black tuxedo and a long black cape with aqua satin on the interior. Hanging loosely around his neck was a gold medal with an aqua gem clasped to an aqua band. A pair of white gloves donned his hands and his mysterious eyes were hidden behind an aqua mask.

And in his right hand was another aqua rose ready to be thrown at the enemy.

"Who are you?" asked Sailor Triton.

"My name is not of importance right now," he replied in a calm and collected voice. "What is of importance is how you should end this battle while you still can, Sailor Triton."

"How did you know my name?"

"Sailor Triton, look out!" yelled Scuttle.

The redheaded soldier turned around to find another boulder coming toward her. But once again, she was saved by the mysterious man as he extended his cane and broke the rock into smaller pieces. As the cane returned to its normal size, he turned to her and said, "Finish the job, Sailor Triton!"

"But how can I? I don't have special powers!"

"No, but you have your own trident," answered Luna. She flipped into the air and a small trident, no bigger than Sailor Moon's Crescent Wand, magically fell into Sailor Triton's hands.

"This little thing?" Sailor Triton asked. "How can I fight with this? It's not as powerful as Daddy's!"

"Looks can be deceiving."

In an instant, the trident grew bigger and bigger until it was the size of King Triton's trident. In fact, it was exactly like his weapon but only made to be used by the Sailor Scout of Atlantica.

"Whoa! That's amazing!" gasped Sailor Triton.

"Now repeat after me: Triton Trident Blast!"

"Right!" Pointing the golden spears at Betty Boulder, Sailor Triton cried out, "Triton Trident Blast!"

The boulder monster did not know what was happening at that moment. All she was able to see was a beam of golden light coming directly at her at a fast pace. "Oh no! Ursula isn't going to like this!"

She screamed in pain as the light surrounded her body and dissolved her into smithereens. All that was left of Betty Boulder was a pile of dust being carried away by the cold wind.

The trident shrunk to its pocket size and disappeared into thin air. "Where did it go?" asked Sailor Triton.

"It will return when you summon it from your brooch. All you have to press the compact, and it will appear in your hands again," replied Luna. "I must say, you did a good job with your first battle, Princess."

"Thanks!"

"But you do need more practice and training if you want to defeat Ursula."

"Yeah." Sailor Triton looked around to find the masked crusader, but he was nowhere to be found. "Where did you go?" she called. "I don't even know your name! I just want to thank you!"

Her only reply was the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks. She sighed in defeat and sat down on the sand. "Who was he?" she asked in a low voice.

As Luna rubbed against her arm, she heard the voices of her friends congratulating her on a job well done. But she simply smiled and ignored their praises. There was only one thing on her mind.

The mysterious man who saved her life. She made a promise right then and there she would not breathe a word about him around Eric. Who knows how he'd react to such thing.

Meanwhile, Ursula sat at her makeshift throne in her old lair, brooding and watching the whole fight from her bubble. She growled as the image of the victor appeared before her. "That merbrat is tougher than I thought she'd be," she hissed. "I could have sworn Betty was winning when I left. What happened?"

Her gaze shifted to the trident in her left hand as she twirled it around between her fingers. "But no matter what, I do have plans in mind for our little mermaid. I just hope her feline partner in crime doesn't have a trick up her paw, especially if she is going to search for more Sailor Scouts.

"If that is the case, I might have to get the reinforcements." She smiled at the thought of bringing back a few "friends" to life should more Sailor Scouts appear. "Yes," she laughed, "that is exactly what I'll do!"

Exhausted and back to her normal self, Ariel walked along the beach with Luna in her human form while returning to the castle. "I'm surprised I am not cut up or anything," said Ariel as she examined some parts of her body where she was certain there were a few scratches and bruises here and there.

"That is because the Sailor Scout in your is tending those scratches and bruises while your civilian form is just experiencing the exhaustion from fighting," answered Luna. "You should be healed by the time you are called to fight again."

"You mean I'm not finished yet?"

"No! Not until Ursula is defeated for good. But until then, you must practice and continue your training if you want to beat her."

Ariel lowered her eyes for she was uncertain if she could be able to get become a stronger and better Sailor Scout. I'll never be like this Sailor Moon girl, she thought.

Luna somehow knew what the look in those blue eyes meant. She grabbed Ariel by the hand and said, "You know, I would have not chosen you to be a Sailor Scout if I knew you were not capable of being one. Consider that as a compliment, Princess. Besides, even Sailor Moon cried in her first battle."

"She didn't!"

"Oh she did. In fact, she cried a lot in her early years, but she slowly grew stronger and wiser as a Sailor Scout. But as my dear owner Serena, she still failed her English and Algebra tests. It was so hard to believe a ditzy and clumsy crybaby was also the champion of justice, the Princess of the Moon, and the future queen of Earth. It makes me wonder when she will ever grow up if she were to be this elegant and wise queen I heard about."

Ariel nodded her head and asked, "Will you tell me everything, Luna?"

"Of course," said the woman.

"Tomorrow, then."

"What?"

"Tell me tomorrow. I want to hear about Sailor Moon."

Luna's blue eyes sparkled as she replied with a smile, "I will do that, Princess."

The two women continued to walk to the castle, but at one moment, Ariel gazed upon the full moon that rose above the ocean. She could not help thinking about the masked man and what he did to protect her that night. _Thank you, whoever you may be. We will meet one day again. I just know we will_.

Whew! There you have it! The conclusion of Chapter Two! I am sorry if you do not like long chapters, but this was necessary! As a matter of fact, it took me 12 pages to write this sucker!

Anyway… Up next: Luna tells Ariel the story of Sailor Moon and Ursula strikes again. Plus, the new Tuxedo Mask returns! Will he tell Sailor Triton who he is?

Find out… If you review this story!


	4. Book I: Chapter III

"Sailor Moon D: Disney Style"

Rating PG

Genre: General/Humor

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the Disney Princesses and other characters.

Summary: The Negaverse is brewing trouble in the world of Disney, and the Sailor Scouts can't leave Tokyo for the sake of the future. So who does Luna turn to for help? Everyone's favorite princesses, of course!

Author's Notes: I can see a lot of people are becoming interested with this story. That makes me really happy.

Just a brief comment about Chapter 2: classic Sailor Moon and the live action series rock my socks! I went back to the first episodes of both versions, threw in some Disney magic, and boom! Anime Disney! So, yeah… I guess Ariel is going to be OOC throughout the book, but you can't blame her really!

I will start introducing the new Inner Sailor Scouts in Chapter 5. That will be a long process. I can see myself writing eight chapters about them! Please note that they have already met their princes or men of their dreams and are about to get married. But the boys in Book I (with the exception of one) will have little roles.

And as for Ursula's "friends"… I think we know some of them, especially if they are tied to each Sailor Scout (thus, another reason why I did not pick Cinderella for this part of the saga).

Okay, enough with my rambling.

Book I

Chapter Three: Following a Leader's Footprints – Luna's Story!

Sunlight poured into the large chamber of the sleeping beauty who was deeply into her dream. She was walking side by side with the strange man she met during her first battle the night before. Like before, his eyes were hidden from her view behind an aqua mask. And he still had not told her his name.

She stood before him, facing him with determination in her blue eyes. Just as she was slowing taking off his mask, she felt something soft hit her in the face. She opened her eyes to see a pillow over her head.

"Ow!" she whined. "Who did that?"

"I did, your highness." Luna's voice registered in Ariel's head, and from the tone of voice, she had something in mind for the princess to do that day. "Time to get up."

Ariel placed the pillow over her ear and muttered something like, "Five more minutes!"

The older woman shook her head. "I refuse to let you become like Serena and be lazy all day! You're a princess, and you have duties that need to be done." She grabbed the cream colored sheet and pulled it away, exposing Ariel in her pink nightgown.

Tossing her pillow aside, Ariel sat up with her fists on her hips. "Give me that back!"

"I don't think so. Now that I have your attention, I think it's time for you to get up and begin a new day."

Pouting like a spoiled little child, Ariel crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. "This is not fair! It's not even time for me to get up!"

"Are you normally awake by nine o'clock, Princess?"

"Well, yes."

"It's nearly noon."

Ariel looked out her window and whined at the sight of the noon sun. "Why didn't anyone wake me up sooner?"

Luna smiled and sat down next to the flustered princess. "That is because you had a long night, and you needed some sleep," she replied. "A good Sailor Scout is always alert and focuses on what she is doing."

"But what about the maids? And Carlotta?"

"Don't worry, Princess. I told them you had a sleepless night."

All thoughts came to a halt as Ariel's stomach growled loudly. "And what about my breakfast?" the little mermaid asked.

"I am afraid Chef Louie is now making lunch. It also appears not a lot of people eat breakfast around here."

"That's because we get sick and tired of having eggs every day. Sometimes we skip breakfast and have our first meal for lunch"

"Why not have something different, like pancakes, waffles, French toast, and biscuits with gravy?" asked Luna.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Oh! I forgot! They don't exist here yet!"

"Some good meals for breakfast from the future, I take it?"

"Yes."

"And they don't including anything that was alive, including fish?"

Luna turned to Ariel with a strange look on her face. Knowing what the look meant, Ariel cleared her throat and hastily added, "Eric and I became vegetarians because all he used to eat was fish, and I didn't have the guts to eat anything that used to be my friend."

"I see. That is a good reason to become a vegetarian." Luna looked at the noon sky and then said, "But in any case, young lady, you need to get dressed so we can get our agenda done."

Her only reply was a groan from her mistress.

Throughout the afternoon, Luna lectured and taught Ariel how to be a real princess. The little mermaid learned about politics, which she truly did not agree with on many topics, and the abilities to rule over a kingdom. It was not a fun subject at all, and she began to realize why Eric hated his "education" with Grimsby.

Luna always reprimanded her because of the fact that the princess would sleep while a lesson was being given. Ugh, she is so much like Serena, she thought. How could she be a good ruler if all she ever does is sleep and be with her prince? It must be something about being a Sailor Scout leader. But she leaves me with no other choice!

Luna intentionally sneezed and transformed herself into her cat form. She hopped onto the cushion next to Ariel and lifted her paw, spreading out the nails that were in dire need for a trim.

At the sensation of a painful scratch on her face, Ariel woke up and screamed bloody murder. Once the pain had subsided, she glared at the black feline with fire in her blue eyes. "You know, you could have woken me up some other way!" she spat.

"Well, I'm not sorry for what I did. After all, I don't sleep through my lessons! You have picked up a bad habit indeed, and I will make sure you are broken from it."

"Oh yeah? What bad habit?"

"You are becoming like Sailor Moon. She never takes anything seriously. She is carefree, and being carefree is very dangerous, your highness."

The cat looked at her mistress only to see Ariel's eyes begin to fill with tears and her lower lip quivering at a rapid pace. "Ariel, don't you dare being to cry!" she demanded.

But it was already too late. Crying and pouring out tears like a geyser, the princess wailed loudly, "I will never be a good queen, let alone a Sailor Scout! It's so unfair! I was never like this until you came along!"

Luna sighed and said, "I'm afraid it must be something about being a leader of the Sailor Scouts indeed. Only Serena would do such a thing like that."

Ariel wiped away her tears with the white sleeve of her favorite dress. "Luna, tell me more about Sailor Moon," she said.

The black cat hopped onto the cushion next to the princess and nodded her head. "Fine, I will tell you. It all began during the time of the Silver Millennium, the age of the Moon Kingdom many millenniums ago. Every planet, moon, star, and galaxy in the universe was in perfect harmony all thanks to the elegant Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. It was peaceful time indeed. The kingdom flourished in beauty and in wisdom thanks to Serenity. She was the peacemaker during times of war and she wished the peace could last forever once her only daughter Princess Serena took the throne to be the next Queen Serenity.

"I, along with my faithful companion Artemis, was her advisor during that time, and I too was able to transform myself into my feline form because of my Lunarian background that involved a bit of magic, but I found that being a cat was much easier than being a human. I was able to perform duties as a spy in case some evil force lurked around the castle walls, and needles to say, I was rather successful.

"I raised the Moon Princess to the best of my abilities, and she was fitting to be a queen by the time she was fourteen. She did not participate in battles because it was risky for her to put her life on the line. That was the reason why her mother created a court of four princesses from other planets just for her – Princess Amy of the planet Mercury as Sailor Mercury, Princess Mina of the planet Venus as Sailor Venus, Princess Raye of the planet Mars as Sailor Mars, and Princess Lita of the planet Jupiter as Sailor Jupiter. They were known as the Inner Sailor Scouts, and they were the closest friends of Serena. There was another court who protected the Moon Kingdom from far away in case there were invaders coming into the galaxy. They were known as the Outer Sailor Scouts and consisted of Princess Amara, who also disguises herself as a knight because of her tomboyish looks, of the planet Uranus as Sailor Uranus, Princess Michelle, the lover of Princess Amara, of the planet Neptune as Sailor Neptune, and Princess Trista, the guardian of time, of the planet Pluto as Sailor Pluto. The fourth Outer Sailor Scout was Princess Hotaru of the planet Saturn, who also known as Sailor Saturn, but because of her elements and powers of destruction and death, she rarely communicated with us.

"And like every other princess I know, Serena had fallen in love with a young man from her neighboring planet. His name was Prince Darien of the Earth, the only male guardian who is the substitute of who could have been Sailor Earth, and he fought as the masked crusader Tuxedo Mask, and no, he was not the same Tuxedo Mask who was at the battle last night. This Tuxedo Mask protected Serena and her kingdom.

"But their love was ill-fated for, like Eric, he lived in a world full of evil because the Earthlings were jealous of the Lunarians of the Moon Kingdom. We could live for centuries and sometimes we could keep our youth as we aged. They also hungered for our incredible powers that kept the universe in harmony. Many Earthlings were controlled and corrupted by the evil spirit Queen Metallia whose body was demolished by her soul and power lived in the world of the Negaverse. Her underling was a woman by the name of Beryl, a former flame of the young prince, and she vowed to get her lover back by seeking revenge on the Moon Princess and the Moon Kingdom.

"On the night before their wedding, Prince Darien was summoned back on Earth to help his four Generals and fellow lovers of the four Inner Sailor Scouts fight Queen Beryl and the Negaverse. By the time he arrived at the scene, it was too late. The Earth Kingdom was destroyed and his Generals were brainwashed by Metallia's powers. They were now feasting their eyes on the Moon Kingdom.

"Prince Darien make a quick escape to the Moon Kingdom to warn Queen Serenity about the attack, but Queen Beryl was right on his trail and attacked the kingdom at once. She sent her Great Shadow Warrior to destroy the Moon and its inhabitants. With the four Generals at its side, it was so invincible not even the Inner Sailor Scouts could defeat it and thus, the fatal loss of the Princess' court.

"Queen Beryl, on the other hand, found the Earth Prince and tried to make him come to her against his will as her king. But the love between Prince Darien and Princess Serena was so strong she had no other choice but to kill them. Queen Serenity watched in sadness as the bodies of the two lovers, including the only heir of the Moon Kingdom, were being taken away by the Negaverse.

"Artemis and I watched the good queen summon the ancient Crescent Wand that held the Silver Crystal, the most powerful weapon the queen had. With its mighty power, the Silver Crystal teleported the Princess, the Prince, the Sailor Scouts and the Generals, and the children of the Moon to Earth so they could be reborn in the future should the Negaverse return. The Great Shadow Warrior was split into seven smaller Shadow Warriors and each held a colorful crystal that lived inside its heart, and they too would be reborn again but as Earthlings. And Queen Beryl was put under a sleeping spell for many millenniums until Queen Metallia decided to give her another chance to revive her evil soul.

"As for the Outer Sailor Scouts, they watched our kingdom fall apart in dismay and their talismans – the Space Sword Blaster, the Mirror Reflector, and the Garnet Orb – resonated with each other only to summon the last Outer Sailor Scout, who happened to be Sailor Saturn. The young princess was the Sailor Scout of death and destruction, and with their last breaths, the three Sailor Scouts watched the girl drop her glaive to seal the end of the Silver Millennium. As the darkness fell on the ruins of the Moon Kingdom, the weakened Queen Serenity died from exhaustion from the Silver Crystal, the Outer Sailor Scouts disappeared to Earth where they too can be reborn in the future with the Inner Sailor Scouts, and Artemis and I were sent to Earth where we lived for many centuries trying to find the girl who was once the Princess of the Moon and would later be the pretty soldier Sailor Moon, although we both had rusty memories of the appearance of the Princess."

Ariel felt her heart break as she heard the tragic tale of the Moon Kingdom. Dabbing her eyes with the hem of her dress, she asked, "So was Princess Serena reborn?"

"Yes, and I was able to find her several years ago in the Japanese city of Tokyo," replied Luna. "Unlike her elegant and graceful alter ego from the past, Serena was rather clumsy and lacked a lot of responsibility. Your first battle last night was just as bad as her first night as being Sailor Moon. It was so hard to imagine that the young girl was the same girl who was once Princess Serena and would later become Neo-Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo in the 30th Century, the mother of Princess Serenity III, or Rini who later became Sailor Mini Moon.

"But Sailor Moon matured over the years and she defeated Queen Beryl and the Dark Kingdom of the Negaverse just after she was reunited with her court, her love, and her past. We were able to find the seven crystals that formed the Silver Crystal, and we made sure it was in the right hands. She fought other villains of the Negaverse of the years and teamed up with the Outer Sailor Scouts and another group of soldiers known as the Sailor Starlights. And for the first time, we witnessed two other forms of Sailor Moon – Super Sailor Moon and Eternal Sailor Moon.

"As the most powerful form, Eternal Sailor Moon can defeat anybody from the Negaverse, including a part of herself known as Sailor Galaxia, the Golden Queen of Shadow Galatica. Queen Galaxia was a good ruler until Chaos corrupted her mind. She was not completely evil for she was able to send her Star Seed, or her soul, to Earth as a young child named ChibiChibi who would later become Sailor ChibiChibi Moon. We later found out that Sailor ChibiChibi Moon is the younger form of the most powerful Sailor Scout in the universe – Sailor Cosmos. In addition, Sailor Cosmos is the ultimate form of Neo-Queen Serenity of the future. Therefore, after a long period of researching, Sailor Galaxia was the other half of Sailor Moon that was lost during the Silver Millennium.

"We thought we defeated Chaos when Galaxia was healed, but we were wrong. It found its way to your time and revived the Sea Witch from her death. That is why I came here because you can stop her again but as a Sailor Scout instead of being a mermaid."

"And can I destroy this Chaos once I destroy Ursula?" asked Ariel.

"I'm afraid not. As long as the Negaverse is in existence, and the Sailor Scouts are alive Chaos will continue to live until every evil soul is destroyed or is healed by Sailor Moon. It just so happens it has entered your world and left mine for a while.

"But I fear that the only way to end Chaos is the death of all the Sailor Scouts – your time, mine, and the future. And Sailor Moon has to sacrifice herself with an counter-attack."

"So in reality, it cannot be stopped as long as we continue to fight without giving up hope, right?"

"You are correct," answered Luna.

Ariel stood up and walked toward the tall window in the study. Peering outside to see her beloved playing fetch with his sheepdog, she asked, "Then why bother fighting Chaos and accepting this new destiny?"

Luna's mouth dropped as the words registered in her mind. "You can't be serious, your highness! You have to fight Chaos! There is a future for you and Eric! If you don't accept this destiny, you will end up…"

The princess turned toward the cat, glaring at the feline. "I will end up what?"

Luna gulped and prayed to Serenity that her reasoning will get somewhere through the princess' head. "Have you read the actual story of _The Little Mermaid_?"

"No. Was it about me?"

"Well, yes and no. It was about your story, but you have not suffered the same fate of the mermaid in the fairy tale. But if you do not wish to continue fighting as Sailor Triton, you will join that mermaid!"

"How? By death?"

"Yes! She never had the chance to become a human forever or to marry her prince. She died from a broken heart. You haven't. Your wish was granted by your father, and you are about to tie the knot with Eric. Don't let this moment slip through your fingers." The cat sneezed again and returned to her human form. She walked over to the girl and placed a slender hand on Ariel's shoulder. "If I were you, I would think twice about your decision as a Sailor Scout before you go off and live the life you wanted for so long. Your future is at stake, Ariel. Don't do anything stupid. Whatever you decide on will affect Eric and your kingdom."

The little mermaid felt her advisor's hand slip away and the door closing behind her, signaling the departure of the magical woman. Ariel took out her green shell locket and opened it, looking intensely at the silver crystal with tears forming in her eyes and listening to the haunted melody that played for the first time. It was a beautiful melody, more beautiful than the song she always sang for Eric.

There was one thing she was totally unaware of, though. She was indeed listening to the sad song of the Moon Kingdom from millenniums ago.

Oh wow! I hope you liked this chapter! I tried to tie together the story of Sailor Moon from both the manga and anime versions, so forgive me if it does not make sense. Don't forget to leave me reviews!

Up next: Ursula attacks Ariel again, and the new Tuxedo Mask appears. Will he save and tell her who he is?

Find out in Chapter 4!

TheGoodWitchoftheNorth


	5. Book I: Chapter IV

"Sailor Moon D: Disney Style"

Rating PG

Genre: General/Humor

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the Disney Princesses and other characters.

Summary: The Negaverse is brewing trouble in the world of Disney, and the Sailor Scouts can't leave Tokyo for the sake of the future. So who does Luna turn to for help? Everyone's favorite princesses, of course!

Author's Notes: So, here it is! Chapter Four of the great epic adventure for all you girls! Next chapter will include the new Sailor Scout! I promise!

Book I

Chapter Four: Friend or Foe? – Tuxedo Aqua Mask to the Rescue!

In her underwater lair, Ursula toyed with the powerful trident in her right hand, spinning it around between her purple fingers. She was keeping herself busy by thinking up a new plot to get rid of Sailor Triton before the other Sailor Scouts were awakened and to take over the world, of course.

"I just don't get it," she said to herself. "That merchild is a pathetic excuse for a Sailor Scout, and yet she still beat my first monster! How was it possible for me to lose when I had the advantage?"

She gripped the trident and pointed it at the bubble to replay the battle scene from the night before. "Show me," she hissed. "Show me how in the name of Neptune did that Sailor twerp defeated me!"

Ursula mused to herself as she watched Sailor Triton being abused by Betty Boulder's rock attacks. Her musing did not last long when she saw a rose with aqua petals split a giant boulder in half. The bubble then revealed a masked and elegant warrior whose presence was not welcome at that moment.

"No!" she bellowed. "How could you do it, Cape Boy? I had her fair and square! How could you let her win?"

She swam around her home in anger, grabbing the ends of her hair in frustration. "It is impossible for him to be here!" Then, a realization struck her mind. Because of Chaos living inside her, she had memories of the Sailor Scouts from 20th Century Tokyo, including Tuxedo Mask. If Sailor Moon's lover was with her, then that meant…

"This Tuxedo Mask must have a connection with Princess Ariel. Otherwise, he cannot be her… Oh, what do they call him? 'Knight in shining armor!'

"I will find out who he is, and once I do, I will make sure he pays dearly for his interference!"

She slithered toward the mouth of the serpent and looked at the surface above the waves. A smirk appeared on her lips, and with King Triton's weapon in her hand, she swam toward the human world with a plan to lure this new Tuxedo Mask into her hands.

"Be careful, Cape Boy, or else you could be mine," she cackled so loud the creatures on the ocean floor of the canyons shuddered in fear.

Along the beach, Ariel listened to the haunting melody from her shell locket for the seventh time that day, trying to imagine how the Silver Millennium was like a long time ago. She could not help but think about the princess who was reborn on Earth as the pretty suited Sailor Moon and about the sad tale of the Moon Kingdom that Luna recalled.

Then, somehow in her train of thought, she imagined the destruction of Atlantica that Ursula had caused. She could hear the cries of her sisters and the plea from her father before he was overthrown. It was like – if not, worse than – the fall of the Moon Kingdom in some way.

Tears began to fall from her blue eyes and she sat on a large boulder by the shore, sobbing for the loss of her family. Her heart ached for she knew her father would not be able to give her away to her prince and her sisters would not be near her making jokes and jabs at her because she was the first daughter in the family to get married and, nevertheless, the first family member to get married to a human.

"Why me?" she sobbed. "Why must I suffer this wretched fate?" She looked at the green locket and glared at it behind her tears. "This is your fault I have to deal with this pain. I don't want to deal with it anymore." Gripping it tightly in her fist, she stood up and raised her arm behind her head as if she was going to toss it into the sea.

Suddenly, a cold wind blew from the south and stung the princess' face. The locket fell at her feet, and the wind blew harder until Ariel landed on her bottom in the sand. The early evening sky turned dark as the waves crashed fiercely into the rocks and the tide drew high, surrounding the princess with every wave rolling onto the shore.

It was then Ariel knew Ursula was up to something. Picking herself up from the shallow water, she walked out to the sea until the water reached to her hips. Without warning, a wave hit her and nearly caused her to lose her footing. Another wave fell above her, sending her below the surface for a brief moment.

When she broke free from the watery attack, she found herself face to face with the evil Sea Witch. "What do we have here?" asked Ursula. "A mermaid who is still stand on her own two feet after all that trouble I caused? What a pity."

"What do you want, Ursula?" hissed Ariel.

"I just want to help you, dearie."

"Help me? The last you helped me was when you made me a human so I can be with Eric for three days, and you kept interfering so Eric could not kiss me! And then you used me to make Daddy give his power and kingdom to you! Is that what helping me means to you?"

"If it wasn't for me, you would still be a mermaid swimming under the sea with a broken heart! Your prince might be married to someone else by now!" Ursula extended a tentacle and lifted Ariel up to eye level. "Now, listen to my bargain. If you give up your destiny as a Sailor Scout, I can make everything normal again. If you don't, you will just have to keep that burden on your shoulders and keep blaming yourself for the loss of your family."

Ariel raised an eyebrow and asked, "What's the catch, Sea Witch?"

"Give me your crystal in that shell locket, and I will give you back your fins so you can see your family. But you can never see your prince or any other human again or else there will be a price to pay."

"What price is it?"

Ursula's second tentacle wrapped around Ariel tightly as she replied, "Your death. The moment you set your eyes on a human you will begin to feel its deadly sting spread throughout your body. And should the human be your man, your body will turn to sea foam the moment he touches your skin."

Ariel struggle to break loose from her bond, but the more she struggled, the more tired she became. Great, she thought, Ursula put a spell on me so I can't refuse her offer. I want to see my family again and restore Atlantica, but I don't want to lose Eric either. What do I do?

"Well, what will it be, dearie?" asked Ursula. "Your family or your prince?"

Suddenly, a black cat struck the Sea Witch in the face with its sharp claws. She cried out in pain and dropped Ariel into the deepest part of the ocean. Unable to swim, she found herself falling further down toward the ocean floor due to the weight of her dress. Her eyes became too heavy to stay open, and her breathing began to slow down. This is it, she thought. I'm about to see Daddy and my sister in the afterlife. So long, Eric. I will always be with you…

Her body collapsed on the sandy surface beneath her, knowing that death was soon upon her, but then something shiny and green fell into her left hand. Her blue eyes caught a glimpse of the shell locket with its silver crystal exposing itself with a green glow. Feeling a new strength of power flowing through her blood and veins, Ariel pulled herself up and swam toward the surface, shouting in a voice that was only heard by the darkest part of the sea nearby, "Triton Crystal Power!"

Ursula cringed at the sound of a creature breaking through the water. She saw a flash of green jumping above her and landing in the shallow water along the shore. Stand on two legs and dressed for battle was Sailor Triton who was ready for another fight.

"Sailor Triton, are you okay?" called Luna.

"Yeah," she replied. She noticed the black cat was soaking wet and realized that it was her who saved her from death. "Thanks for retrieving my locket!"

"Just be careful next time, Princess. Now let's take care of this Sea Witch!"

"Right!"

"So that's how you came back, you stupid Sailor merbrat!" hissed Ursula.

"It's Sailor Triton, Sea Witch, and in the name of King Triton and the Seven Seas, I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil! You're about to be a fish on a hook right now, or should I say an octopus!"

"She will never learn that trash talking is not the best thing to do before a battle," groaned Luna.

"An octopus on a hook? Big words for a small girl!" Using her magic, Ursula grew into her gigantic size and pointed her trident at the green Sailor Scout. "Any last words, little mermaid?"

Sailor Triton backed away toward her father's favorite weapon until she tripped over a rock and landed on her back. "Ow!" she whined.

"Oh, I'm sorry. That's not what I was looking for," cackled Ursula. "But I'll take it anyway!"

Just as the trident began to glow in her hands, a rose with aqua petals struck her fingers, causing her to howl in pain again. Her angry black eyes settled on the black figure whose black and aqua cape was being pulled by the wind and whose eyes were hidden behind his aqua mask.

"It's him!" exclaimed Sailor Triton.

"Not you again!" cried Ursula. "Who do you think you are?"

"I am Tuxedo Aqua Mask," he replied. "I am the protector of the Seven Seas and I will make sure your mission will fail and the trident and the crown is returned to its rightful owner."

"Tuxedo Aqua Mask," sighed Sailor Triton dreamily. "He's so handsome!"

"Is that so, Cape Boy?" smirked Ursula. "I like to see you and Sailor Triton beat this monster this time! Step forward, Lola Ola!" Using the trident, she created a fighting warrior out of the waves. The monster had skin that was as blue as the ocean, hair as long white as the white caps on the waves, and a costume that looked like a playgirl bunny from a men's magazine.

"Take care of these pests, and make sure you get the job done right!" said Ursula as she retreated back into her watery home.

"Consider it done!" Like a model on the catwalk, Lola Ola walked on the water toward her foes, summoning a watery sword in her right hand. "Now, who shall be my first victim?" she asked.

When she received no answer from Sailor Triton and Tuxedo Aqua Mask, she called on the waves to crash into them repeatedly. Soaked and cold, the two soldiers tried to get back on their feet, but Sailor Triton found herself being dragged into the water by her nemesis and a sword at her neck.

But suddenly, a cane extended far enough to break apart the sword into tiny droplets of water, which angered the monster very much. Tuxedo Aqua Mask used his cane again to hit the right and left shoulder blades as well as her stomach. "What?" she cried. "You can't do this too me!"

"Oh, yes we can!" replied Tuxedo Aqua Mask. He hit the monster one more time and then called to his ally, "Now, Sailor Triton! Use your trident!"

Sailor Triton nodded and pressed her brooch to summon her trident into her hands. Once it grew to its normal size and gained its power, the green soldier aimed it at Lola Ola and cried out, "Triton Trident Blast!"

Before Lola Ola was able to put herself back together again, her eyes grew wide at the sight of the golden beam of light and knew she had no place to go. "I almost had you! I almost had you!" she shrieked as she felt the blast hit her in the stomach and ripped her apart, leaving nothing but tiny water droplets falling into the sea.

Sailor Triton sighed in relief, watching her trident return to its smaller size and disappear in her fingers. "That was close!"

"Yes, it was, Princess," replied the masked crusader. "Had it not been for me, you could have been killed immediately. Consider yourself lucky."

"Wait, how did you know I was a princess?"

The man smirked as he walked away from the shallow water. "I have known you for quite a while, Sailor Triton. It is my duty as your protector and guardian to watch over you in times of danger."

Luna approached him and asked, "Tell me, Tuxedo Aqua Mask, are you a friend or a foe?"

He looked at the cat with a frown on his face, fearing that she had been suspicious about him. "That is up to you to decide where my loyalties lie," he replied. "Until next time, Sailor Triton." With a wave of his cape, he vanished into thin air, leaving behind a confused Luna and a lovesick Sailor Triton.

"Oh, to think the nerve of that man!" groaned Luna. "He has definitely taken up the role of our Tuxedo Mask. There's no doubt about it!"

She loved over her shoulder to find a head-over-heels Sailor Triton with a small trickle of drool hanging down from the left side of her mouth. "Sailor Triton, pay attention!" she reprimanded.

"He is so handsome, so gorgeous!" sighed Sailor Triton.

"Did you not pay attention to what he said? He could be working for the enemy!"

"How can he when he is that good-looking?"

Luna sighed and then asked, "And what about Eric?"

Sailor Triton snapped out of her dream world and looked at Luna with a confused expression on her face. "What about Eric?"

"Are you forgetting the fact that you are betrothed to him? What would he say if you talked about this Tuxedo Aqua Mask?"

"Well, he would…" Sailor Triton paused for a moment to think about any possible scenario, but she knew she was defeated in the end. "He would get jealous, wouldn't he?"

The cat nodded her head and then said, "I highly suggest you don't think about Tuxedo Aqua Mask anymore, especially when you are with Eric."

"But I want to know who he really is! He said that he has known me for a while, Luna! And…" she sighed and added, "He does remind me of someone I know, but I just don't know who he is!"

"I know that feeling, Princess, but I am afraid after tonight's battle you are going to need more help than just Tuxedo Aqua Mask."

"What?" asked Sailor Triton. "What do you mean I need more help?"

"You know what I mean Sailor Triton! We are going to need more Sailor Scouts in order to defeat Ursula and Chaos!"

"How are we going to do that?"

A smile appeared on the cat's face as she replied, "We are going to take a trip for a few days to gather these other Sailor Scouts. We leave tomorrow."

"Tomorrow! But what about Eric?"

"It will do you some good to get away from the kingdom, and I can provide the transportation."

"How?" Sailor Triton slapped her forehead with her hand and hastily added, "Oh wait. Don't answer that! I forgot you have a bit of magic in you."

"That is very true." Luna stretched and let out a big yawn. "But first, I need a catnap for the night, and you need your sleep too, Princess. Let's go home."

Sailor Triton nodded her head and de-transformed herself back into Princess Ariel. Little did she know she was being watched by the masked man who saved her life again from the docks of the castle. He smiled and knew it was time to awake the other princesses who would soon join her fight.

But one thought stuck his mind. He would not be allowed to help her in this journey. He could only pray that she would be safe from the danger that lied ahead.

"Yes, until we meet again, Princess Ariel."

Author Notes: "Ola" is Spanish for "wave."

Up next: Luna and Ariel travel to a cottage and castle in another land and time in search for the next Sailor Scout, who happens to be Snow White. But it appears Ursula has another trick up her sleeve and is attempting to resurrect a familiar foe of Snow White. Will the first Disney fairy tale princess accept her new destiny? Find out in Chapter Five… Once you read and review this story!

TheGoodWitchoftheNorth


End file.
